Dads For A Day
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: When Prentiss gets the flu on their weekened off, she calls Reid and Morgan to 'babysit' her niece, Bailey. But are they really capable of handeling a teenage girl for an entire 24 hours? Morgan/Reid slash! 8th in my M/R series! Follows "Internal Damage"
1. Prentiss Has the Flu

**A/N: Welcome to the 8****th**** installment in my Morgan/Reid series… Who would have ever guessed a girl who said she didn't write slash would get so far, lol :D**

**This will probably be a short fic, but I'm not sure yet. It's definitely going to be a bit more fluffy than the last few fics though…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash… and two totally unequipped guys trying to take care of a teenage girl. Boy are they in trouble… LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 1: Prentiss Has the Flu<span>

The sound of a ringing cell phone woke Derek Morgan and he grumbled, his left arm thrown possessively around the young man lying in the bed next to him. He didn't want to wake up and tried his hardest to ignore the obnoxious sound coming from the phone on his bedside table, but eventually he let out a growl and snatched the screeching phone up.

"What?" he grumbled into the mouth piece, already deciding that whoever it was, it was not important enough to interrupt his dreaming.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Prentiss's voice was on the other end of the line, but she sounded sort of stuffy and tired, her voice was raw and croaked.

"Emily Prentiss, I swear to God, if this isn't life and death, I am going to kill you." Morgan muttered, rolling over onto his back and rubbing his eyes. Spencer, lying next to him, mumbled something sleepily and shifted, sitting up on his elbows and watching the other man with tired eyes.

She coughed several times on the other end of the phone and Derek thought it almost sounded like she was trying to hack up her lungs. "Funny, Morgan." She muttered. "I think right now I'd highly appreciate that, actually."

"You sick?" he asked, pushing himself up and mouthing Emily's name to Spencer's curious look.

"What gave it away?" Prentiss muttered, "I think JJ's flu is still going around…" she said.

"So you decided to wake me up to tell me that?"

"No, I need a favor…" the other agent said slowly.

"What kind of favor?" Morgan asked, suspicious already.

"My niece, Bailey is supposed to be coming to visit and I can't keep her while I'm this sick. I don't want to ask Hotch, this is the first free weekend he's had with him for a while, JJ's busy with Will and Henry and Garcia and Kevin went out on a movie date."

"What about Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Can you see me asking Rossi to babysit my niece for me, Derek?" Prentiss demanded.

"…Yeah, I can. It'd be a Hallmark moment." Morgan grinned at Prentiss's sarcastic laugh that turned into a wet sounding cough a moment later.

"Please, Morgan." Prentiss begged after her breathing had returned to semi-normal. "I'll pay you and Reid back, I promise…"

Morgan hesitated, hating that tone of voice. Damn it, it was so hard to say no when women used that voice on him. "Spencer and I had plans for today, Prentiss…" he said evasively.

"Well you can have sex with your boyfriend tomorrow, I should be better by then. Please…"

"I wasn't talking about having sex!" Morgan scoffed angrily. "Jeesh, woman what do you think Reid and I do all weekend?"

Prentiss sighed, "Please Morgan…"

"…I didn't even know you had a niece, Prentiss. Aren't you an only child?"

"She's my step-sister's daughter, Derek." She explained. "And I think you and Reid will really enjoy having her around for the day. She's a sweet kid…"

"Prentiss –"

"Please?" she begged again, another wet cough and hacking noises for nearly a full minute. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need the help, I swear I'll pay you back, just please do this one teensy little thing for me."

Morgan sighed, "…Alright fine." He said. "When do we need to pick her up?"

"Thank you, Derek, thank you!" Prentiss breathed quickly over the phone. "She's getting off a plane at the airport in about an hour, just be there and wait for her. I already sent a picture of you and Reid to her phone so she knows what you look like."

"You already what? You didn't know that I'd say yes, Emily, how could you-"

"Thanks, Derek, I'll see you tomorrow!" Prentiss said quickly, the connection suddenly ending. Morgan frowned and swore under his breath, shaking his head at the phone.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, yawning as he studied his lover's confused and half-irritated face.

"Apparently, Prentiss has the flu." Morgan said.

"And?" Reid raised a brow at the other man.

"And her niece, Barbie or Bailey or something, is coming to stay with her. She wants me and you to pick her up from the airport and babysit for the day until she's feeling better."

"We're going to be babysitting?" Reid suddenly looked nervous and Morgan chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, it won't be that bad. It's just for today and she's only a little girl, we can handle that."

Reid frowned at him, not looking entirely convinced at his lover's reassurances. "Then why do you look so unhappy about it?"

"Because we had plans, Spencer, and because I let Prentiss guilt me into saying yes…"

Reid smiled and rolled his eyes at that comment. "She said please and that's guilting you into doing something?"

"Wh- How did you know what she said?" Morgan demanded.

"Because I know you, Derek. And I know Prentiss. She probably used that 'I really need this' voice that's almost as good as Garcia's and you caved."

Morgan made a face at him, "Fine." He muttered. "Doesn't change anything and we've got to be at the airport in an hour to pick up her niece, so let's go."

**~/.\~**

They were standing outside of the airport, trying to avoid bumping into people, a nearly impossible act in the crowded space. "Do you see her?" Morgan asked, glancing around as people spilled off of the plane and into the already crowded area.

"Derek, we don't even know what she looks like, how am I supposed to know if I'm looking at her or not?" Reid demanded, frowning at him. "You said Prentiss gave her a picture of us, so we'll just have to wait and let her come to us."

Derek sighed, making a face. "We've been here for –"

"Hardly ten minutes." Reid broke in. "The plane just arrived, Derek. Give her time to get off and find us, alright?"

"Fine…" Derek muttered, looking sour.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Someone didn't get much sleep last night," he teased.

Morgan sent him a bitter glare. "And that would be your fault, wouldn't it Spencer?"

Reid frowned at him, "No, I do believe you're the one who initiated it, Derek. I simply reciprocated."

"And refused to let me get any rest."

"You started it," Reid pointed out. "It's not my fault. And besides, you weren't complaining last night."

"That's because last night I didn't know I wouldn't be able to sleep in because Prentiss had to go and be selfish and get the flu and leave us with her niece…"

Reid smirked at him, rolling his eyes. "Well neither did I Derek. But remember what you said before we left? It'll be alright, it's just one day." He said, doing a laughable impression of his lover's voice.

Morgan couldn't help but snort and then he sighed. "I'm not… angry that we're babysitting. And I'm glad you decided to stick around and help considering I'm the one who got you dragged into this… but damn it, I'm tired."

"Well you can sleep in tomorrow, alright?" Reid said. "I'll cook breakfast for you and you can be as lazy as you want."

Morgan grinned and wrapped and arm around his lover, planting a kiss on his lips. "Sounds good to me, Spencer… I'm looking forward to it already."

Spencer chuckled, shaking his head and pushing the man away with a faint smile on his face.

"Ahem…" a voice behind them caught their attention and they turned, surprised and confused for a moment.

"Are you Derek and Spencer?"

The couple blinked, frowns on their faces. Standing in front of them, carrying a bag slung over her shoulder was a fifteen, sixteen year old girl dressed in torn jeans and a tight tank top. Derek glanced to Spencer, confused. Wasn't she supposed to be a lot younger?

"Um… yeah. Are you…"

"Bailey," the girl supplied. "Yeah, Bailey Parkinson." The girl said, "Nice to meet you…"

Derek groaned internally, vowing to kill Prentiss for this. This was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hmm, not sure about this chapter… Hope you guys enjoyed it! This will likely be a short fic guys. Not more than a few chapters.**

**And I'm very sorry for the delay, writer's block, computer issues, plus I'm working on two other stories at the moment as well… Sorry!**

**BTW, there is a poll on my page for anyone reading this series. It'll be closing before I post chapter 2! If any of you haven't voted yet, please vote!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. I'm Not Really a Fan of Malls

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews guys! I heart you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 2: I'm Not Really a Fan of Malls<span>

"So…" Bailey looked slightly awkward standing there. She didn't look anything like Prentiss. She had messy blond curls that looked incredibly windblown, and wide grey eyes. Oddly enough, they had the same intensity of Prentiss's stare. "Which way are we going?" she asked, looking around the crowded airport.

Morgan seemed to snap out of his shock over seeing a teenage girl standing there and immediately started walking, dragging Reid behind him by the hand. "This way. Hurry, I cannot stand it in here another minute."

Bailey raised a brow and followed the two men quickly, glad she hadn't brought any of luggage with her because Derek didn't seem patient enough to wait for her to grab it.

They climbed into the SUV and Bailey tossed her stuff in the backseat. "So, you're friends with my Aunt Emily?" she asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"We were," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"Derek," Spencer made a face at him, "Yes we are. We've worked with her for years."

"What excuse did she use to dump me on you guys?" Bailey asked, digging her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents sent me here to get a break from me. Aunt Emily ditches me onto her friends." Bailey shrugged. "I'm used to it… just not from Aunt Emily."

"Emily didn't dump you on us," Reid said quickly, "She has the flu, but she should be by to pick you up tonight or tomorrow morning."

Bailey frowned, nodding slowly. "Suuuure. Well… as long as I'm with you two, what are we doing?"

"Sleeping…"

"Derek," Spencer glared at his lover. "Stop."

"I'm sorry…" Morgan glanced in the rearview mirror, catching Bailey's eyes for a moment. "I didn't get much sleep last night. What do you want to do?" he asked, throwing a look at Spencer and smirking.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Is there a mall around here?" Bailey asked, looking out the car windows curiously.

"A mall?" Reid asked, not at all wanting to spend his day off in a crowded, loud mall.

"Yes, Spencer, a mall." Derek teased. "You know, it's this big collection of stores all in one building. A lot of teenagers go there to hang out and blow their allowances. Surely you remember that from when you were younger."

Reid glared at him, "Shut up, Derek. You know I don't. And I wasn't asking what a mall was, I was asking Bailey what she wanted to do at the mall."

"My mom gave me a couple hundred dollars," Bailey explained. "I figured I might as well buy something worthwhile since I'm here."

"See," Morgan smirked. "Blowing her allowance."

"Derek," Reid warned, narrowing his eyes at him. Derek just laughed.

"So, can we go?" Bailey interrupted from the backseat, looking between the two men hopefully.

"I don't know," Spencer sounded skeptical. "I'm not really a fan of malls…"

"Come on, please!" Bailey leaned forward in the seat. "It's Spencer, right? Listen, it's only for a couple of hours and I hardly ever get to go when I'm at home because I go to this stupid private school that's so far away from anything and I won't be long I promise! You can pick whatever you want to do next! Please! I won't -"

"Alright, alright!" Spencer threw his hands up, anything to make her stop talking, and Bailey grinned, sitting back in her seat.

"Thank you!" she beamed at him.

Morgan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You caved that fast, Spencer? Seriously?"

"Derek, I don't want to hear another word from you all day…" Spencer muttered, folding his arms across his chest and staring at the road ahead.

Morgan grinned, "What if my words were 'I love you'? Would you want to hear them then?" he asked, sliding a hand over to grip Reid's hand gently over his knee.

Reid sighed, "Derek…"

"Spencer…"

"Stop it."

"I love you…"

Spencer pressed his lips together and glared out the window.

"Spencer…" Derek grinned, glancing over at his lover. "I said I love you…"

Spencer sighed, "I love you too, Derek." He replied finally.

"Aw!" Bailey smiled from the backseat. "Y'know, Aunt Emily didn't tell me you two were together…. That was so sweet!"

"She didn't tell you?" Derek glanced back in the mirror at her frowning.

"No," Bailey shook her head. "I sort of figured, what with the make out session at the airport that you were more than just friends. …She does know that you're a couple right? Because I just sent her a text message telling her how mad I was at her for not telling me…"

The teenager was flipping through her messages, holding up the phone to show them the sent message.

"She knows," Derek said, frowning. "And she neglected to tell us that you were a teenager."

"Huh…" Bailey frowned, sitting in the seat again. "Would you have picked me if you'd known?"

"Of course," Reid answered before Morgan could. "Prentiss is sick and she needed our help."

Bailey nodded slowly, glancing back out the window.

"Maybe she just didn't think about it," Reid pointed out, elbowing Derek in the ribs and sending him a stern look. "She's pretty sick right now."

"Right," Bailey nodded, "And it doesn't matter now anyway…" she shrugged.

Derek sighed, glancing back at the girl in the mirror again and shooting Spencer a confused and worried look. As they pulled into the packed parking lot at the mall, they were certain that this was going to be a very long day…

**~/.\~**

"Are you about ready to try any of these on yet?" Morgan asked. He was currently holding one arm full of clothes while Spencer held the other and Bailey milled through the clothing racks, apparently intent on trying on everything the store had to offer. He was having severe flashbacks to shopping trips with his sisters.

"Almost," Bailey said absently, tapping another text message onto her phone quickly before reaching out and pulling a blue dress out. "There's a dance coming up at school in a few weeks and I need to find a dress."

"Don't you have dresses at home?" Spencer asked, raising a brow.

Bailey stared at him like he had just asked her if her hair was blond. "Yes, but I can't wear any of those to this dance, I've already worn those dresses before. I need something new to wear. Something special."

"Why?"

"Because," Bailey sighed, "It's the biggest dance of the year other than prom night and I need to look beautiful. Besides, it's the night before my two month anniversary with my boyfriend Nathan and I definitely don't want to wear something he's already seen me in."

Derek almost groaned as she started picking through the dresses again. He remembered the exact conversation between Spencer and Bailey from when Sara had wanted a new dress for the Spring Ball when she was junior in high school.

Spencer, of course, still seemed completely confused. Why couldn't she just wear one of the dresses that she hadn't worn around her boyfriend before? Why did she have to buy an entirely new dress?

Derek almost pitied Spencer for how entirely oblivious he was to the world of teenage girls. At least he had some insight into it. "Just wait until she starts looking for shoes…" he warned his lover.

Reid's eyes got wide, "She has to buy new shoes too?" he asked, sounding slightly horrified.

"Oh, that's right!" Bailey was suddenly back again, holding four more dresses. "I haven't got any shoes to wear to the dance either. We've got to hurry…"

"Does that mean you're ready to try these on?" Reid asked, motioning to the heavy pile of clothes he was still holding.

"No, not yet." Bailey said, "Give me a few more minutes, I saw something over there that I wanted to try…" And she was gone again, hurrying across the store to grab whatever it was that she needed to try on so badly.

Reid groaned, looking completely unhappy and uncomfortable.

Morgan smiled at him, "It's only for a couple more hours." He reminded him. "And besides, _you're _the one who agreed to this."

Reid gave him a cold look and stomped off after Bailey. Morgan sighed, shaking his head and following him. Maybe, if they were lucky, she wouldn't take this long looking at shoes. Otherwise, he was sorely tempted to take his gun and shoot himself.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I'm with Spencer on this one… I guess if I had ever done the things normal teenage girls do, I'd get it, but I don't… I don't even own a dress though so… ah well.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh and as of now the poll is CLOSED! 85% (54 out of 63) of you say that I SHOULD start writing M rated sex scenes for this series. That doesn't mean every fic will have sex scenes, or that every sex scene will be M, just that I will start sprinkling them throughout the fics. I'm not sure if this fic will have one or not, but it's possible. And I will always let you guys know in the warnings so don't worry about that either!**

**Thank you to everyone who voted!**

**Anyway, Don't forget to review!**


	3. Do You Guys Have a FaceBook?

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Honestly, with all the angst I've been writing on "Fractured Hearts & Lullabies" I needed this fluff break, lol.**

**Glad you guys like Bailey so far!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3: Do You Guys Have a FaceBook?<span>

"Bailey, can we take a break now?" Reid asked, catching up to the girl where she had stopped to look at a jewelry display outside of a store. Reid was carrying the bag with her dress and shoes and Morgan, behind them, was holding her purse for reasons he really didn't understand.

She turned back and glanced at him, sighing. "Aren't gay guys supposed to _like _shopping?" she asked, raising her brow at them.

Morgan made a face as he finally caught up to the two of them, "We're FBI agents, Bailey." He pointed out. "Not cross-dresses in some Vegas side-show."

Reid turned to make a face at him, "Derek, could you at least try to be more cordial?" he demanded.

Morgan eyed him skeptically, "Don't tell me you're enjoying being dragged around the mall by a fifteen year old."

"Um, I'm sixteen. And a half." Bailey pointed out. "And I' almost done, I swear! I just need to look at some necklaces and earrings and we can leave."

Morgan sighed but saw the look on Reid's face and knew he was going to cave anyway. "Fine. But after this we're going out to eat, alright? I'm starving."

Bailey flashed that bright grin again and rushed into the store saying "Thanks, Derek!"

Reid watched her go immediately to the display case and sighed, "She can't possibly have enough money left to buy anything in there." He said.

"She probably had some stashed away beforehand and the couple hundred was just a bonus." Morgan pointed out. "Sara and Desi would save up money for months before a dance to make sure they had enough money to buy everything they 'needed'."

Reid groaned. "Does jewelry take as long as shoes and clothes?" he asked, looking worried. Morgan laughed, shaking his head.

"Not usually… They don't have to try on every piece of jewelry to find out what's best. But they do have to –"

"Derek! Spencer! Can you bring me my dress and shoes? I want to see if these earrings go with them…"

Spencer blinked, "Is she serious?" he demanded, turning to his lover with a look akin to horror on his face.

"She's serious," Morgan promised him. "Just be grateful the hard part is mostly over with now."

"Mostly?" Reid still looked horrified as he walked over to where Bailey was standing as he if he were walking to the gallows. He was definitely ready to get this shopping trip over with and maybe do something that he actually understood…

**~/.\~**

It felt like several more long hours before Bailey was finally finished shopping and they loaded her bags into the back of Morgan's SUV. Morgan and Reid breathed identical sighs of relief as they slipped their seat belts on and finally pulled out of the mall's parking lot.

"Now, we need to find somewhere to eat and Spencer can decide where we go from there."

"Where are we going?" Bailey asked, buckling her belt and sitting back, staring out the window as they drove through the streets of DC.

"We'll find something…" Derek murmured, looking around at the restaurants flashing past them and debating mentally about whether or not they should eat there. Eventually, he decided to go to a small, family restaurant and pulled into the parking lot sprinkled with cars.

"At least they aren't packed like they usually are…" Reid said gratefully as they got out and headed toward the entrance.

"The dinner rush hasn't hit yet, we got here at the perfect time…"

"Hey, wait up!" Bailey called behind them. She was fishing around in her purse, stopped right in the middle of the parking lot. "Jeesh, you two walk fast!" she jogged to catch up after pulling out a compact mirror and checking her reflection quickly, fiddling with her hair and tossing it back into the bag.

Reid looked confused and Morgan rolled his eyes whispering, "It's a girl thing, Spencer."

Still not sure why Bailey had stopped to check her appearance (again) Reid followed Morgan inside with Bailey right behind him and they w ere quickly seated at a small table in the back.

After ordering their drinks and taking the menus from the waiter, Bailey leaned forward, phone in hand and asked, "Can I get a picture of you two? For my FaceBook?"

"Why do you need a picture of us for FaceBook?" Morgan frowned, glancing up from his menu at the girl.

"I want pictures documenting my trip, I haven't been to DC in almost two years and you two are the only people on Aunt Emily's team that I've ever met, she's always talking about you."

"Really?" Reid looked worried for a moment and Morgan laughed.

"Don't worry Spencer, if she didn't mention that we were together, what could she have told anyone that would embarrass you?"

Reid looked slightly more reassured at that and nodded, "True…"

"So can I get a picture or not?" she asked, pressing her lips together hopefully and fixing them with a stare that was worthy of Garcia.

Morgan sighed and looked over at Spencer, "I guess so…" he sounded reluctant but Bailey just grinned again and told them to get closer together.

She held her cell phone up and snapped a picture, "Alright… perfect!" she beamed and turned the phone around so that they could see the picture she'd taken.

"Not bad…." Morgan shrugged.

Bailey smiled and sat there pressing buttons on her phone for a moment before looking up, "Hey, do you guys have FaceBook? I can send you the picture if you want."

"I do, but Spencer doesn't."

She looked surprised, "You don't?" she asked. "Why not?"

"I, uh… I'm not really the biggest fan of technology…"

"Spencer prefers paper to LED screens," Derek grinned, nudging the younger man beside him, who made a face at him but smiled slightly.

Bailey looked absolutely flabbergasted. "How on earth can you not like computers? They're amazing!"

"You sound like Garcia…" Reid said with a vague smile on his face.

"Garcia… she's the technical analyst chick you work with, right?" Bailey asked, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded.

"Aunt Emily talks about her like she some sort of crazy person," Bailey smiled slightly.

"Crazy… sounds about right," Morgan nodded. "She's definitely never boring."

"Sounds like my kind of girl…"

Reid smiled, "I'm sure she would enjoy meeting you."

Bailey smiled, "Maybe tomorrow I can convince Aunt Emily to take me to meet her."

"I think that would be a great idea." Morgan said, just as they waiter came and asked them if they were ready to order or not.

Bailey slipped her phone in her pocket, "I'll look you up and send you the picture later." She promised.

Derek smiled, nodding. At least now things seemed a little less cumbersome than shopping. Now he had to worry about what Reid would decide they should do and whether or not Bailey would actually enjoy Spencer's idea of 'fun'.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know, I know. This chapter was a little short. Sorry about that. I spent most of the day in a meeting with my advisor and making sure all of my classes and everything was set the way they should be.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Have You Two Had Sex Yet?

**A/N: *grins* I love you guys! Thanks so much for all of your amazing review! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, I certainly love writing this less stressful fic!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4: Have You Two Had Sex Yet?<p>

Bailey was picking at her food, looking slightly bored.

Reid cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly, "So, um… what school do you go to?"

Bailey looked up, surprised by the question. "Oh, well it's an private school outside of Albany, in New York. It's not all that great. Mostly just a lot of snobby rich kids who are only there because their parents make huge endowments to the school every year." She shrugged.

"Some of the teachers are pretty cool though…"

"What about friends?" Morgan asked. "Don't you have any friends there?"

"A few, I guess." Bailey said. "Most of them are guys though, Nathan's friends. But there is Lori and Alex, they're pretty cool. I've been to Alex's house a few times for overnight parties and Lori's parents host this huge pool party every summer…"

Derek nodded thoughtfully, thinking that Bailey had definitely been brought up differently from him or Reid… Though, minus the fact that she didn't move around a lot, she did have similar life to Prentiss from what Derek knew.

"So," Bailey said suddenly, looking up from her food. "How long have you two been together?"

The question caught the agents off guard and they blinked, "Five months, one weeks, four days and –"

"Spencer!" Morgan interrupted him, giving his lover a soft smile. "I'm sure she doesn't want you to give her a specific answer, babe."

Spencer made a face but sighed, "Right."

"Five months… wow." Bailey seemed surprised, thinking. "So are you two gonna get married? Have you thought about having kids or anything like that?" her wide grey were staring at them intensely from across the table.

"Married?" Morgan frowned.

At the same time Reid almost squeaked, "Kids?"

Bailey laughed, "Well, yeah." She nodded. "I mean, couples talk about things like that, right? After five months you'd at least have thought about getting married."

"We… we've talked about." Reid said slowly. "But, we're not going to rush into anything, Bailey."

She nodded, "Which means no kids either. At least for now."

"How would we have kids, exactly?" Morgan raised a brow.

"Adoption, obviously. Or a surrogate mother. You two would be great dads." She added the last part hastily, looking down a little awkwardly.

Reid couldn't help but smile; he'd never have considered himself a 'good dad' before. Kids generally didn't respond well to Reid and Reid didn't respond well to them. Not that he didn't like children, he just was fundamentally clueless when it came to how to treat them. Henry was one of the few exceptions.

Morgan smiled at the young girl, feeling something odd stirring inside of him. Of course he wanted to be a father, before he'd realized how he felt about Reid he'd thought about finding a decent girl, settling down and having a family. He'd always wanted to have kids and thinking about being able to have children to raise with Reid made him happier than he would have thought it would.

"Thanks," Reid blushed slightly and Bailey looked back up, clearly relieved that they didn't think she was being presumptuous for saying that.

She smiled at them and tilted her head thoughtfully, "I have this friend, George, back in Albany… he's gay. He and his boyfriend actually just broke up, it was sort of sad. But anyway, George wants to be a father one day… but he said something about it being more difficult for homosexual couples to adopt children. Is that true?"

Morgan sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, in some places it is. Some people believe that if a child is raised by homosexual parents, the child will turn out to be homosexual too."

"Which isn't true." Reid added quickly. "Because sexual orientation is something that a person is born with, it's usually a bit more fluid in the younger years, but is set by about the age of seven. And a person can't help what they're attracted to any more than they can help what types of food they like to eat."

Bailey nodded, "That doesn't even make sense; how could someone think that gay parents would raise a gay child? If that were true there wouldn't be… well any gay people at all, would there?"

Reid nodded, "But those people that believe that aren't thinking like that. They're thinking with their fear and ignorance rather than trying to be open minded about it and understanding."

Bailey shook her head, clearly unhappy with what they had told her. Why should the parent's sexual orientation make any different if they wanted to raise a child? There were plenty of straight parents who weren't doing such a great job themselves…

Bailey shifted her food around on her plate for several more moments before looking up again, another question in her eyes. "Have you to had sex yet?"

Reid choked on his drink and Morgan quickly took the glass from him before he could drop it, rubbing circles on his back as he started to breath normally again.

"What?" Morgan asked, turning to face the teenager with shock on his face.

She pressed her lips together and eyed Reid worriedly for a moment, "Um… have you two had sex yet?" she asked. "I mean, it's not really any of my business, I was just wondering."

"Why?" Reid asked, taking a cautious sip of his drink and sitting back slightly.

"…" Bailey licked her lips and looked down after a moment, pulling her napkin apart in her hands absently. "It… Well, you've been together for almost five months. I was just wondering if you'd had sex and if you have, how long you waited…."

"What's this about?" Morgan asked, raising a brow at her.

"I… Well…." She frowned. "Can you _please_ not tell anyone this if I trust you?" she asked, her grey eyes wide again, staring at them with that eerily similarity to Prentiss's own dark eyes.

Morgan and Reid glanced at each other, "If we can, we will." Morgan promised her, "Now what's going on."

She sighed, "Nathan and I have been talking about having sex for a couple of weeks now. We've been together two months, he's seventeen and I'll be seventeen in a few months. I just… I'm not sure if I'm ready or not." She chewed on her lip, looking down after a moment. "Not that I don't like Nathan and all, I just… I don't know."

Reid eyed her sympathetically, "Can I tell you something Bailey?" he asked gently, reaching out cautiously and putting a hand over hers. She looked up curiously and nodded. "Before Derek and I were together…. I was a virgin. I'd never had sex with anyone before."

"Really?" she blinked, surprised. "So… you think I should wait then?"

"I think," Reid paused, shifting slightly, glancing toward Derek who was watching them both curiously.

"I think that if you were ready, you would know." He told her. "And … I think that unless you're sure that you love Nathan, you should wait. I don't mean to sound cold, but teenage guys are generally only after one thing. And you don't need to get yourself hurt because he pressured you into anything."

"He's not pressuring me," Bailey shook her head adamantly. "We're both talking about it together."

"And that's a good thing," Morgan said, "As long as you both wait until you're sure that you're both ready."

She thought about that, "So… you wouldn't think I was a bad person for having sex with him?"  
>"No," Reid shook his head. "But… personally, I think you should think things through a little more. And if you do decide to … to do that, then you need to be carefully."<p>

"We don't have any STDs and I've got birth control and we would use condoms," Bailey said. "Like I said, we've talked about it. But I really don't know whether or not I'm ready to do it…"

"Then don't." Morgan shook his head. "Because trust me, it's something you can get back. You need to know you're ready before you do something like that."

She nodded, smiling slightly, "Thanks. I… I wasn't really sure… I mean, I can't talk to my parents about this sort of thing, they'd freak out. So, thanks for listening."

Reid smiled at the girl reassuringly and she looked down again.

"You do promise you won't tell my parents, right?" she suddenly looked up, her eyes once again wide and pleading.

"Not if you don't want us to." Morgan promised her.

She sighed in relief and looked back down at her food. "Thanks…" she said again, her voice quiet. She starting picking at her food and Derek and Reid watched for silently, surprised and happy that she had decided to trust them enough to talk to them about that. Hoping that maybe they had told her something that she would actually find helpful…

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So… that was a little less fun "fluff" and sort of more heavy at the end, huh? I really did enjoy writing that conversation though ;)**

**Next up, I believe it's Spencer's turn to pick their destination!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Feel Free To Ramble

**A/N: Aw, you guys are amazing! I love you! Thanks so much for all of your fantastic review! You rock!**

**Glad you guys are still liking Bailey, apparently a few of you are determined that there is doom and gloom in her future… poor kid, lol. I'm certainly not giving anything away…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5: Feel Free To Ramble<span>

Derek stretched as he stood once from the table. Finally, they were leaving this restaurant. As they made their way to the parking lot he squinted against the midday sun and frowned. It was just after one o'clock and they still had so much more time to cover… "Where to, Spencer?" he asked as they climbed into the SUV and turned the key in the ignition. He was worried about what Spencer was going to want to do, he wasn't exactly known to find normal things fun.

The younger man looked thoughtful as they started to pull out of the parking lot. "I haven't been to the Smithsonian in a while…" he said. "And I've really been wanting to see the new exhibit in Air and Space…"

"Awesome!" Bailey grinned from the backseat. "I have always wanted to go! Aunt Emily was going to take me the last time I was here, but your team got called away on a case and we couldn't go."

Morgan was surprised to hear the young girl so excited to go to a museum, even the Smithsonian, but smiled and nodded. "The Smithsonian it is then."

**~/.\~**

There weren't very many people milling around the museums, which was a nice change. The last time Reid had been there, the place had been packed with people. Bailey looked around in awe as they entered the Air and Space museum and she looked around at all of the huge aircraft hanging there. "Wow…" she gasped, her eyes falling on the space shuttle that took up the most room in the place, dwarfing everything else inside.

"This is amazing!" she grinned, looking around as she wasn't sure which way to run first.

"I didn't know you were interested in this sort of thing…" Morgan said, eyeing the teenager with interest.

"Absolutely!" Bailey said, grinning. "When I was little my grandpa used to take me to museums all over the world when I visited them on summer vacation… But I haven't been able to go in a long time. And the Smithsonian is one of the few that I haven't gotten to visit yet."

"Well, you can't look at all of it one day," Reid pointed out. "Maybe you and Emily can come back tomorrow if she's feeling up to it."

"You think?"

"Of course." Reid nodded. "She loves the Smithsonian."

"How do you know that?" Morgan frowned at him, confused.

"She told me she did." Reid explained. "When we were playing poker the other day, on the way home from Phoenix, remember?"

"No… But I was asleep, so it makes sense."

"Right," Reid nodded, "Anyway, I'm sure she'd love to come tomorrow if you ask her. And while we're here today we can look at as much as you want."

"Really? Thanks!" Before they could say anything else, she had run off toward Amelia Earhart's old plane. Spencer smiled, "See? I can actually do something right when it comes to kids."

Morgan smirked at him. "Sure, with a teenage girl who is apparently ever bit her Aunt's niece…"

"They aren't actually blood related, Morgan. You do realize that, don't you?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Spencer, I realize that." He said. "But she still _is _her niece. And she does act a lot like Prentiss sometimes, you can't deny that."

"No… it sort of weird," Reid agreed. "Have you noticed how when she stares at you it's just like –"

"Like when Prentiss stares at you and you can't look away because she might kill you?" Morgan finished. "Yeah, I noticed." He nodded. "I think she picked up that little trait from Emily… it's certainly effective when she wants something, isn't it?"

Reid chuckled, "It certainly is." He agreed, watching the teenager mill through the exhibits. "Come on, let's look around. We've got a few hours here, I'm sure."

Morgan smiled, taking Spencer's hand. "Alright, Pretty Boy… Feel free to ramble away all you want. I'm listening."

Reid grinned and tugged Morgan along with him to through all the exhibits, definitely rambling as much as he could about every tiny little obscure fact that popped into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: … So I didn't quite meet my 1000 word quota. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I've got a little bit more complicated stuff planned for the next chapter… and this was the most logical place to end it!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	6. Will There Be Popcorn?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! I apologize, once again, for the last chapter being a bit short… And I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**I've always wanted to go the Smithsonian… Seriously jealous of my own character right now… I mean, Bailey gets to go the Smithsonian, plus spending the day with Reid and Morgan? Not fair at all…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: Will There Be Popcorn?<p>

"Thank you so, much, seriously!" Bailey practically gushed as they climbed into the SUV. It was getting a bit dark out by that point, the sun hanging a bit lower in the sky than it had been earlier. Morgan glanced at the digital clock on the radio and was surprised to see that it was nearly five o'clock. He couldn't believe they'd spent that much time in the museum.

Bailey and Reid had talked nearly non-stop, trading facts and tidbits of information back and forth while Morgan listened in fascination and slightly boredom after a while. She was a pretty smart kid… Then again she'd have to be, going to a high end private school in New York that would likely kick her out the second she fell behind in her classes.

"I had so much fun." She continued.

"So did we," Reid assured her. "I haven't been in almost a year. Of course, I haven't exactly had the time to go recently."

"So what are we doing next?" Bailey asked. "I mean, I know it's getting kind of late, but maybe we could see a movie or something?"

Reid and Morgan glanced at each other, unsure. "Uh… how about we go back to my apartment and watch a DVD?"

Bailey seemed to consider that. "Will there be popcorn?" she asked hopefully.

Morgan chuckled, "Of course."

"Hmm… What about Mountain Dew? I can't watch a DVD without Mountain Dew…"

"I have a few cans in the fridge…" Morgan assured her.

She grinned, "It's tempting… What movies do you have?"

"What movies do you like?" Morgan asked.

Bailey looked thoughtful. "Well… I absolutely love _Burlesque…_ Oh, and I went to see the new Harry Potter movie when it came out. That was an epic movie… But it's not on DVD yet…" she sounded disappointed. "Um… _X-Men_? _The Princess Bride_? _What's Eating Gilbert Grape?_? Or, maybe the _Pirates _movies… Oh, and _The Godfather_."

Morgan was surprised, "_The Godfather_ I have," he said.

Reid groaned in the seat next to him.

"Come on, Spencer, it's a classic." Morgan frowned at his lover. "You can't deny that."

"I can deny that it's interesting." Spencer muttered. "Besides, it's over three hours long." He made a face.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Ignore him," he told Bailey, glancing at her through the rearview mirror again. "He's a _Star Trek _nerd."

"I'm not a nerd!" Spencer protested.

Bailey chuckled, "I'm not so into _Star Trek_… But _Star Wars _I can really get into."

Morgan was surprised, "Really? You know, I expected you to say something like '_Twilight_' or… whatever that new movie is called."

Bailey made a face and gagged. "Ew. God, no." she shook her head. "If I wanted to suffer that much, I'd ask someone to stab me in the throat."

Morgan chuckled again. "Good. Because I don't plan on ever owning any of those movies."

Bailey grinned, grabbing her cell phone as it buzzed at her. "I knew there was something I liked about you." She said as she typed a quick response to whatever the other person had said.

**~/.\~**

They arrived at Morgan's apartment about twenty minutes later and Bailey shucked her coat off as they walked inside. "Nice place…" she said, looking around the apartment as they led the way into the living room.

"Just have a seat anywhere." Morgan told her, motioning to the couch and loveseat that were positioned in front of his TV. "We'll get the popcorn."

"…And my Mountain Dew," she reminded him, smiling slightly.

"Right," Morgan nodded. "Be right back."

Bailey sat there for a moment, still looking around curiously while Morgan and Reid got everything they needed from the kitchen. She spotted several photographs of Reid and Morgan together, smiling. One was of them kissing. She wondered who had taken that one.

Her cell phone started buzzing again, this time because of a call instead of a text message. And she grinned. It was Nathan; she hadn't heard from him all day. She had just pressed the phone to her ear when Reid and Morgan walked back into the living room, holding a large bowl of popcorn and three drinks – Reid's being coffee – chattering quietly.

They fell silent when they spotted the young girl talking and Morgan sat her Mountain Dew down across from her on the coffee table before kneeling and searching the DVD titles for _The Godfather_.

He pulled the case out and straightened, sliding the disc into the DVD player. He didn't turn it on yet, allowing Bailey to finish her phone call. He was trying not to listen, but it wasn't easy, considering she was sitting right there across from him and wasn't exactly trying to keep her voice quiet.

"…what do you mean?" she sounded half angry, half confused. "The dance is in two weeks, Nathan. But you said –" she frowned, her voice quavering slightly when she started talking again.

"No, I guess it doesn't make any sense then, does it." She appeared to be trying to hold back tears.

Morgan and Reid exchanged worried glances and remained silent, trying not to feel like eavesdroppers while Bailey had a clearly personal conversation.

"No, you know what, it doesn't even matter. You don't get to say that to me, Nathan. Just shut up… Whatever." Her voice cracked and there were clear tears watering in her eyes. "Goodbye."

She suddenly threw the phone across the room where it landed on the floor and the battery casing fell off.

Morgan and Reid stood where they were, completely unsure of what to do or say when the teenager began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing or making any sounds at all really… but it was clear that she was unhappy and whatever Nathan had said had definitely upset her.

Reid swallowed uncomfortable and edged closer to her, sitting down next to her on the couch. "…Bailey?" he asked cautiously. "Are… are you alright?"

She sniffed and scrubbed at the tears. "I'm fine." She said, her voice sounding tight and harsh. "Really." She told them when Morgan frowned at her looking unconvinced. "You… you can start the movie."

Still not looking convinced, Morgan sighed and pressed play before sitting down on the other side of Bailey while the movie began.

Reid, who wasn't really paying all that much attention to the movie in the first place, was the first to notice when she started crying again. He sat there unsure and uncomfortable but whispered, "Bailey, whatever happened you can tell us…"

She looked up at him and Morgan turned his attention from the movie to his lover and the teenager girl having a miniature breakdown on his couch. "Nathan broke up with me…" she said, her voice cracking as her tears started falling again.

"What?" Morgan frowned. "You mean just now? On the phone?"

She nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah. He said that he was going to tell me before I left, but then he got busy with some stupid family thing and… decided to call me and 'get it over with' before I got back."

Morgan and Reid stared at each other, both entirely confused and out of their element. "Um…. Are you… are you alright?" Reid asked, completely unsure of what was the right way to handle something like this.

"NO!" Bailey shook her head. "He… he said he loved me." She choked slightly, "And then he just… dumps me. Over the phone. He didn't even tell me why… I already bought that stupid dress just for that stupid dance and he goes and does that…"

"Well that's his loss," Morgan said, cautiously putting an arm around her shoulder. "When he goes to that dance and sees you there in that new dress he's going to regret ever doing that to you."

She sniffled, frowning. "I can't go to the dance now!" she said.

"Why not?" Reid asked, frowning.

"I'd be going ALONE." She said, "I can't go to a dance at school alone, I'd look so pathetic."

"Or strong." Morgan countered. "You'd be showing Nathan that he didn't hurt you. That you're over him."

"But he did hurt me," Bailey muttered. "I can't go to that dance and face him now."

"Sure you can," Morgan squeezed his shoulder gently. "And don't worry, as beautiful as you are, there'll be another boyfriend. A better one. This isn't going to hurt forever."

She blinked, wiping her tears away absently. "You… you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Reid answered, "Nathan was stupid to do that. And if he's going to hurt you like that, he doesn't deserve you anyway. You're definitely too good for him."

She sniffed, "You think?" she asked, frowning at them.

"We know," Morgan assured her. "Trust me, smart, pretty girl like you won't have any trouble finding a decent boyfriend. Who will treat you the way you deserve."

She smiled slightly, still sniffling and settled back against the couch between them. "Let's watch the movie…" she said shakily.

Morgan and Reid let out simultaneous sighs of relief. At least for now she was calmer. They could tell Prentiss – discreetly – about the breakup tomorrow. She would probably be able to handle this more thoroughly.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So, like I said, a bit more complicated stuff happened this chapter. And it was much longer than last chapter, as promised!**

**Ah, the ever horrible over-the-phone breakup. All guys (and girls) who do this should be shot. Several times. It's just plain cold. Not as cold as a text message breakup of course, but still…**

**Also, all the movies Bailey listed are AWESOME. Especially **_**The Godfather**_** … ah, epic-ness with Al Pacino XD**

**And yes, Bailey is correct, **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2**_** was incredibly epic, if not completely depressing (why oh why does it have to be over!?)**

**As for **_**Twilight **_**movies… let's just say that I would rather watch Torchwood: Children of Earth than any of the **_**Twilight **_**films And CoE ripped out my heart…**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. What About Prentiss?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews guys! I heart you!**

**And I know I was a bit cruel to Bailey, but didn't Morgan and Reid do a great job handling that? I think so…**

**This is probably the next to the last chapter guys!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: What About Prentiss?<p>

Bailey was lying with her head against the back of the couch, still sitting between Reid and Derek, sleeping sounding by the end of the movie. They weren't really sure when the teenager had fallen asleep. Somewhere between Vito's death and Mo Greene's assassination, so she hadn't really missed too much of the movie.

Morgan stood and turned the TV off, ignoring Reid's grateful sigh as he put the DVD back in the case.

"I watched _Star Wars _for you, Pretty Boy." Morgan pointed out with a raised brow. "You don't get to complain about _The Godfather_."

Spencer sighed, "Alright fine. But don't say you didn't enjoy watching_ Star Wars_, Derek." He told him. "You know you did."

Derek chuckled lightly, "You keep thinking that, Pretty Boy."

Spencer sighed again, "Whatever you say, Derek." He muttered. "What should we do with Bailey? We can't let her sleep like that on the couch."

"I'll go get some extra pillows for the guest bedroom," Morgan said, "You wake her up."

Spencer glared after his lover, "Derek!" he hissed after him but he just continued walking down the hall toward the closet. Spencer frowned, chewing his lip and studying the sleeping teen.

She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her. Besides, he heard some scary stories about what happens when a teenager is woken up before they wanted to be.

Cautiously, Reid approached the young girl and shook her shoulder. "Bailey? Bailey…" he whispered. She muttered something and groaned in her sleep, scrunching her eyes shut tighter. He made a face, shaking her shoulder harder.

"Bailey, c'mon, wake up." He whispered, a bit louder than before. "Derek's getting a bed ready for you. Bailey!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head toward him, "Spencer?" she mumbled, squinting up at him. In her sleep-induced daze, it sounded more like 'Spesser' than Spencer, which made the young profiler smile slightly.

"Come on," he said, motioning for her to stand. "Derek's got a bed ready for you in the back."

"…Oh." She blinked tiredly and stood, stretching, from the couch. She followed him down the hall to the small guest bedroom and yawned tiredly as they entered to find Derek tossing one last pillow onto the bed.

She smiled slightly, feeling like she'd never been so happy to see a bed before in her life. "…I'll just take a shower in the morning." She said. "If that's alright with you."

Morgan shrugged, "Of course."

She snatched up her bag, nodding. "…. Well, goodnight. …And thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

They smiled at her, "No problem." Morgan assured her.

"We had a lot of fun too." Spencer added before they quietly closed the door behind them and headed back to Morgan's bedroom.

**~/.\~**

Morgan fell back on the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Ugh… I am so beat." He muttered.

Reid rolled his eyes and smiled at him, standing beside the bed and undressing slowly. "But it was a good day, wasn't it?"

"Surprisingly… yeah." Morgan sat up, "When I saw her at the airport, I was ready to kill Prentiss. Sticking us with a teenager for an entire day, without even warning us. But she was pretty cool kid."

"She is," Reid nodded. "The shopping trip was a little tedious, but she never got whinny or angry or anything else that a lot of other teenager do."

Morgan chuckled, "Definitely a pleasant surprise. When you said the Smithsonian, I expected a groan. How many teenagers want to visit a museum for fun?"

"I wanted to visit museums when I was a teenager!" Reid protested with a frown. "What's wrong with that?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, shedding his tee-shirt. "Nothing," he said. "But most teens wouldn't think a day in a museum, attempting to actually learn something was the equivalent of hell on earth."

Reid frowned, "Still, I think we did a decent job. It wasn't nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be."

"I know. We even got through that shopping expedition with our sanity intact." He grinned. Then his eyes darkened. "Of course, that Nathan bastard almost ruined it."

"Derek, he's a teenage boy."

"So? That doesn't give him any excuse to do something like that. If he wanted to break up with her, calling her on the phone was not the way to do it. If I ever get my hands on that little punk –"

"Derek, he's a teenage boy. They aren't known for their brains. Or for thinking about other people's feelings. He was just exhibiting all the classic traits of an immature, cowardly, obviously insensitive teenager."

He shrugged out of his shirt and began peeling his socks off carefully, bracing himself slightly against the bed.

"And if you ask me, it's his loss. Bailey's a smart girl, she'll realize soon enough that Nathan isn't worth it and she'll move on."

Morgan smiled slightly, "When did you become an expert on relationships?" he chuckled.

Reid made a face at him. "I think it comes from dating you."

Morgan frowned and fell back against the bed, now stripped down to his boxers. "Spencer…?" he leaned up on his elbow with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Reid turned around to face him.

"Would you ever do this again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we did a pretty good job today, right?" Spencer nodded slowly. "And… I've been thinking… about what Bailey said… Would you consider having kids? With me?"

Spencer blinked, sitting down on the bed. "I… I've thought about it." He admitted slowly. "But I thought, I mean… well… I don't know. We did do a good job today, Derek. But that was only one day. With a teenager."

"Exactly, if we can survive that, we can survive anything."

"But how we would do it?"

"We could adopt…" he suggested. "Or have a surrogate mother." He leaned back thoughtfully. "Two kids, one from my DNA, one from yours."

Spencer leaned back as well, his fingers lacing with Derek's. "I think I like the sound of that…" he whispered. "But… who would use for the surrogate?"

"We could always find a surrogate mother through an agency…" Spencer made a face at that, clearly not wanting to trust a stranger with something like that.

"Or… we could ask one of the girls on the team."

"JJ already has a family," Reid pointed out. "It would be weird to ask her."

"I'm sure Garcia would love to…"

Reid just pictured them asking the bubbly analyst and had to shudder. That was a violent reaction of happiness he wasn't prepared to face.

"Maybe," he conceded. "But she does have Kevin. I'm sure he'd… understand, but he is still jealous of you, Derek."

Morgan chuckled, "True."

"What about Prentiss?" Reid suggested.

Morgan frowned, thinking about that. "Maybe. You know, I'm not really sure how she would react. She does love Henry, and it's pretty clear she loves Bailey too. More than her own parents even…."

"So… hypothetically," Reid said slowly. "We could decide to have children…"

"Right." Morgan nodded. "But, not right now."

"Of course, not." Reid nodded. "We haven't even been together six months."

"Exactly,"

"So we would wait."

"Waiting seems like the smartest path." Morgan nodded, frowning slightly he stared up at the ceiling.

"I mean, we aren't even… married or anything. Kids is a huge step."

"Really huge."

"We're not ready for anything like that yet… Right?" Reid turned to face Morgan, his large eyes piercing into him.

"No… It's definitely too soon for something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ah, don't you just love how frustrating those two can be sometimes. Seems like they're making progress and they talk themselves out of it. –pouts-**

**Next chapter is likely the last guys! Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. And We're Finally Free

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for all of your amazing reviews! I love you guys! And yes, sadly, this is the LAST CHAPTER.**

**It's been a nice, fluffy break and I really enjoyed writing it. –Sigh- I hope you guys enjoyed reading it ;)**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: And We're Finally Free<p>

Reid woke up to the bed shifting beneath him and grumbled, rolling over and squinting at his lover. "Do you have to be up so early?" he muttered. "I thought you wanted to sleep in."

Morgan chuckled, "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Reid growled, "I had dreams about twisted Mafia families trying to kill me."

"Well someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed," Morgan raised a brow, shaking his head as Reid rolled over and tossed the covers back, standing and making his way to the kitchen.

"I need coffee," he muttered.

"Don't you always?" Morgan chuckled. Reid grunted and continued toward the kitchen and the coffee pot that they had set on automatic, which meant that there was, thankfully, already a full pot sitting there, steaming.

Morgan's buzzing cell phone distracted the older agent and he snatched it off the night stand. "Morgan?"

_"Well, it appears you actually survived your day with Bailey…" _Prentiss sounded much better over the phone speakers and a grin was evident in her voice.

"Feeling better?" Morgan chuckled.

_"Much."_ Prentiss replied. _"Still a little achy, my nose is stopped up, but I can see straight, I'm not coughing and I stopped throwing up eight hours ago."_

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sure Bailey will be happy… She had a bit of a rough night."

_"Was she alright when you guys picked her up? Her parents aren't exactly the most… affectionate people, especially toward her. I hated not being able to see her yesterday…"_

"Well, she was kind of upset at first, but Reid and I managed to distract her. I was talking about last night…"

_"What happened last night?"_

Morgan glanced down the hall, making sure Bailey wasn't anywhere around and then said, in a low voice: "Her boyfriend, Nathan, called her last night. He… broke up with her."

_"What! But… they have a two month anniversary coming up! And that big dance…"_

"How the heck do you know that?" Morgan frowned.

_"Facebook, Derek_." Prentiss muttered sarcastically. _"We chat all the time; teenagers pretty much never get offline."_

Morgan nodded slowly. "Ok, true enough… She's really looking forward to seeing you though. When are you getting here?"

_"As soon as I shower and finish this… half eaten bagel from yesterday. I should be there around 11:30 or noon… Tell Bails I said I missed her!"_

"Bails?" Morgan raised a brow.

"Are you talking to Aunt Emily?" Bailey's voice behind him made the FBI agent jump.

"What the hell!" Morgan blinked, turning to see the blond girl smiling confusedly up at him. He frowned at her, ignoring Prentiss's confused questions on the other end of the phone line. "How did you know I was talking to Emily?"

Bailey shrugged, "She's the only person that ever calls me Bails," she said. "Can I talk to her?"

"Can Bailey talk to you?"

_"Of course!" _Prentiss told him. _"She's a much better conversationalist than you are."_

"Ha ha, very funny. Here she is,"

He passed the phone to Bailey, who immediately grinned and began babbling away about what had happened the day before. He chuckled lightly and went into the kitchen, finding Reid drinking a large mug of coffee with his eye closed.

"You don't even look that happy when you're having an orgasm." Morgan said, smirking slightly.

Reid sat the cup down and folded his arms across his chest, "Well whose fault could that be, Derek?"

"Are you saying I don't make you happy? Because the other night you were screaming my name like it was –"

"Shut up, Derek." Reid muttered, turning away from him.

"Bailey's in the living room." Morgan pointed out. "You might want to put on some pants, Pretty Boy. And a shirt… not that I don't love the view…"

Reid blushed slightly and pushed past him, heading toward the bedroom.

He could hear Bailey's voice coming from the living room where she was talking to Prentiss. She sounded a lot better than she had the night before. At least she was talking about all of the good parts of their day.

He hurried back into the bedroom and quickly threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, buttoning it up as he made his way back into the kitchen. Bailey and Morgan were there now, talking quietly.

"What's for breakfast?" Bailey asked, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know," Morgan looked to Reid, smirking slightly. "I believe someone promised to cook this morning."

Reid made a face, "I believe someone else said that they were going to sleep in this morning. Or did I mishear his whining yesterday?"

Morgan made a face, "Fine, I was a little cranky yesterday morning." He muttered. "But I'm not this morning. So, breakfast?"

Reid sighed, "Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll have something."

**~/.\~**

An hour and a half later, the three of them sat around Morgan's dining table, empty plates of eggs and sausages shoved away from them as they talked.

"…so you two really kept it from everyone on your team for months?" Bailey asked, sounding shocked. "Nathan and were only together for two days before all of our friends knew and we never said anything to them!"

Her face got a little darker when she mentioned Nathan's name, but quickly shook it off. "So when did you first tell each other you loved each other?"

Morgan and Reid glanced at each other. "Well… um…" Reid frowned slightly.

"After about a week." Morgan answered, not bothering to mention that in the week leading up to the 'I love you' he and Reid hadn't talked to each other much, avoiding each other because Reid was terrified about what their late night kiss had meant.

"That fast?"

"We've known each other for years." Reid quickly told her. "It was sort of… natural."

Bailey's eyes got wide and starry for a moment. "So… it's like two friends who worked together for years and years finally realize their true feelings for each other and make out and confess their undying love before –"

"Ok, Bailey, seriously?" Morgan cut her off, raising a brow. "You sure you aren't blood related to Prentiss?"

She blushed, looking down. "Sorry… I got a little carried away. But still… it does make a great story, doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Morgan nodded. "If we were on some television soap opera…" he made a face.

"Knock, knock!" Prentiss's voice floated from the entry way.

"Aunt Emily!" Bailey jumped up from the table and ran toward her aunt, grinning as the dark haired agent came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Bailey," Emily grinned at her niece as she threw her arms around her. "Have fun with Derek and Spencer?"

"Terrific," Bailey grinned. "We went to the Smithsonian! And then we watched _The Godfather_!"

Prentiss rolled her eyes, "Of course, a day with Morgan wouldn't be complete without that movie… How did you like the Smithsonian? I was going to take you."

"Really? Well, it was great… We didn't get to see everything though."

"Well it is huge… If we want to see most of it, we'd better get started. Say goodbye to Reid and Morgan…"

Bailey smiled, "Let me get my things… Bye Spencer! Bye Derek!" She quickly hurried over to both of them, and much to Prentiss's amusement, hugged them before rushing to grab her bags before calling over her shoulder, "Thanks so much! I had a great time!"

They smiled when they heard the door close behind them.

"And we're finally free…" Morgan leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Reid nodded, "Would you ever do this again?"

"Maybe…" Morgan nodded. "In a few years of course…"

Reid nodded, thoughtfully. "Of course…"

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ah, so cute ;) At least, I hope so… Anyway, this is, sadly, the last chapter! *sobs* I already miss Bailey… LOL**

**And YES, there will be a sequel. I just haven't quite settled on a title for it yet. But never fear, I am working on it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
